If Only
by singcraz
Summary: When Ephram finally decides to tell Amy how he feels, he is trapped with her in a room full of angst, tears, and love. Find out what happens! ~*~COMPLETE~*~
1. Stuck Here

If Only. By: Shelly (singcraz)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own this show, the music, or the characters. I'm just a regular teen who wrote a fan fiction about the wonderful show Everwood.  
  
Summary: When Ephram finally decides to tell Amy how he feels, he is trapped with her in a room full of angst, tears, and love. Find out what happens! My first fan-fiction! Please read/review! From Amy and Ephram's P/O/V's.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (just a precaution, it may end up being PG)  
  
BEFORE YOU READ: this story takes place after the episode (I'm not sure of the name if someone could fill me in) when Colin wakes up and Ephram and Amy kiss at the mine.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Ephram walked through the narrow hallways of his high school in Everwood, Colorado. Although he had only lived there for two months, he felt as though he at least partially fit in. He got to his class and sat through another long (and boring) lecture in English. He never really tended to pay attention in his last period of the day. He just wanted to get home. He took some sheet music out of his backpack and read it over carefully. It was the song he was writing for Amy, his only real friend in Everwood. Although she had already heard half of it, he felt he owed it to her to finish it. He filled the staff with many notes. A minor, D flat, C, B sharp. It seemed scattered on the paper, but it all made perfect sense to him in his mind. He could hear the music flowing. It was love, a song about love, well, and Amy. It was obvious that he liked her, even that little mousy psychopath kid that always hung around him noticed *What is that kids name anyways? * Ephram thought to himself. The dismissal bell rang. "Ahhhh. music to my ears," Ephram said to himself. Time to go home, his favorite part of the day, but somehow Ephram didn't feel complete. Amy hadn't been currently speaking to him since he kissed her and Colin woke up, so he thought he could try and talk to her.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Amy knew she hadn't been being very nice to Ephram this past week. Ever since they shared that passionate kiss at the mine, she had been ignoring him. She just didn't want to deal with boys anymore. Ever since Colin woke up, she felt broken inside. She had waited for four moths for him to wake up. She hardly socialized, never dated, and skipped week's worth of school to be with him in Colorado. He owed it to her to her to remember her, love (or at least like) her, and to talk to her again! She had felt unfaithful to him when she had been with Ephram because she knew she had feelings for Ephram that were greater than friendship. She avoided Ephram to be fair to Colin, and Colin didn't keep his side of the bargain! She hated him, she hated Colin now! But she couldn't let him go. She couldn't bear to think that she had wasted a whole summer of her life; she couldn't bear to think of Colin waking up to no one, all alone in a hospital bed. But she had wasted more then a summer waiting for Colin. She knew she liked Ephram, and she needed him, but she couldn't talk to him, not today, not now.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Ephram saw Amy walking through the hall with her friends. *Ha, nice friends* he thought. *I'll bet they don't even know that she kissed me! They'd probably scream bloody murder and run to the store for anti-bacterial soap to rub all over Amy if they found out!* Ephram chuckled as he noted the reality in this thought. He started thinking about rubbing soap all over Amy, and silently scolded himself for being so bad. *Stop or you'll be washing your sheets again tomorrow morning!* he thought as he looked at Amy push her blonde hair away from her face. He ran up to Amy and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and her smile immediately faded. *I must've had really bad breath that night* he thought. "H-hi," Ephram stuttered. Amy immediately turned back around and continued her conversation with her friends. He got up to her side and said "I'd really like to talk to you," She kept talking but he new she had heard because her expression changed ever so slightly. She looked a little uncomfortable. He quickly got in front of her and stopped her. "That wasn't a request." He said sternly. He was serious now. After a week he was done with fun and games. He wanted to talk, now. Amy looked into Ephram's eyes. She couldn't turn down his baby blues. She gave in, as usual, and left with him. *No more looking in his eyes* she scolded herself *It only gets you in trouble.*  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Ephram found an empty classroom and opened the door. He slipped in silently with Amy following. She shut the door and laid down on the teacher's desk in a relaxed, lounging position. Ephram so wanted to touch her, to get on that table with her, but suddenly he remembered what this conversation was about, and stood up straight across the room. After a few minutes, he started, after realizing that Amy was there to listen, not talk. "You know it's almost been a week since you kissed me and you haven't said anything to me," Amy cringed. "I got my dad to give your 'precious' Colin brain surgery, to get your 'precious' Colin to wake up even when I knew I liked you better, and took care of you better than Colin ever could have. I comforted you and stayed with you despite your friend's comments and your love for a guy in a stupid coma! I." "Ephram," Amy interrupted. "I wrote a stupid song for you, and." "Ephram," "I got your boyfriend out of the coma! I got him out and he doesn't even remember who you are! Every morning I have to wash my sheets because of you!" this comment made Amy smile a little bit. "Ephram!" "What?" Ephram shouted. "I love you Ephram! I LOVE you! Isn't that enough?" Amy shouted. She suddenly stood, realizing the complexity of this comment. Ephram gaped wide-eyed. "I-I, I've gotta go," said Amy as she ran towards the door. She took hold of the handle and pulled. The door was locked! She pulled on the handle with all her might, and slapped the door when it didn't open. Realizing she couldn't leave, Amy slid to the floor and cried. This time, Ephram didn't rush over.  
  
  
  
A/U: I really hoped you liked this! I really enjoyed writing it! Please review and give me any comments you want! I will post the second chapter soon! Love always, ~*~Shelly~*~ (Ivy) 


	2. Ephram's Angel

If Only. By: Shelly (singcraz)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own this show, the music, or the characters. I'm just a regular teen who wrote a fan fiction about the wonderful show Everwood. I also do not own the story Lord Of The Flies even though it is mentioned in this book.  
  
Summary: When Ephram finally decides to tell Amy how he feels, he is trapped with her in a room full of angst, tears, and love. Find out what happens! My first fan-fiction! Please read/review! From Amy and Ephram's P/O/V's.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
BEFORE YOU READ: this story takes place after the episode (I'm not sure of the name if someone could fill me in) when Colin wakes up and Ephram and Amy kiss at the mine.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
As Amy cried, Ephram took in what was just said to him. *She loves me. She loves me. She loves me. Love. As in like, but more! How long has this been like. well, this? How, who, what?* He looked up and noticed that Amy was back on the table. She had stopped crying, but she was still sniffling. She looked down at the floor and had he legs in the air. She had her shoes off and a silver and turquoise toe ring on her middle toe. Her chest was squeezed against the table and her low cut shirt showed this off, a lot. Ephram tried his hardest not to look there, but could hardly help it. Ephram sat back down at one of the desks and took out the sheet music again to distract himself. Amy kept shifting positions, and after about an hour, he started reading Lord of the Flies.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
About a half hour later, Ephram was reading and Amy stood up to see out the tiny window in the door. There was no one in the school and all the lights were off. In the corner of her eye, she could see that the doors to the entrance of the school were deadlocked. Surprisingly she didn't seem to mind. She waltzed over to Ephram, his feet on the desk comfortably. She looked at him and licked her lips.  
  
"I see you've regained consciousness," said Ephram coolly, not looking up from the book.  
  
"Yep," said Amy cheerfully. She seemed like she was up to something, and when Ephram glanced at her, she had this weird glimmer in her eye and a silly grin on her face. "What book are you reading?" she asked him.  
  
"Lord Of The Flies," he answered.  
  
"Hmmm, sounds interesting. Here," she pulled Ephram up by the collar of his shirt and pointed to the desk she had been laying on earlier, which was across the room, commanding him to sit on it. He picked up his book and sat on the edge of the desk, his feet dangling a bit. He was a bit confused. This seemed like, bondage!? How weird! He picked up his book and pretended to start reading it. He peeked over the edge of his book. Amy was coming slowly towards the desk, licking her lips once again. When she finally reached the desk, she said "I know what you want to do,"  
  
"I want to read," Ephram answered.  
  
"No you don't," Amy whispered. She came very close to his hear "Your book is upside-down," she moved back as Ephram flipped his book over. She picked up the book and flung it off the desk. She started crawling onto the desk. She practically was on top of him when she moved her face towards his and kissed him. His head was almost lifted off the desk with the force. She slid off and went to the corner of the room. She started pulling the hem of her shirt as if to take it off. "Ephram. Ephram." she said. "EPHRAM!" Ephram woke up suddenly and felt very naïve. It had been a dream, only a dream. He stood up from the desk as Amy stood up.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" he asked, yawning. He looked out the window and it was already pitch dark.  
  
"About and hour and a half. I had fallen asleep too," she answered, looking into his eyes. "Only I felt bad because you were in the desk, sitting up. I- I thought it was kinda weird. Sorry for waking you.."  
  
"Oh, that's fine, really," *I wouldn't mind always being awoken by her, just, yelling probably wasn't the best way* he thought. Ephram sat back down and finished the song for Amy. He put it carefully in his backpack, and he thought about his mom. A couple years back, she had told him "You play like an angel. Your fingers hit the keys as if God was constructing an orchestra of angels." He laughed silently when he thought about this. Amy sat on the desk he was working on, her hand only one inch from his. He looked up at Amy and in her eyes he saw angst, tears, regret, and utter love. He then realized that Amy was his angel. He wasn't to let go like he thought.  
  
A/U: kind of a sucky ending to this chapter, I know, but I kind of got writer's block. Doing two chapters in one day is hard work! Neways, hope you liked! I'll write more later! Please review, thanks! ~*~Shelly~*~ (Ivy) 


	3. The Winner

If Only. By: Shelly (singcraz)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own this show, the music, or the characters. I'm just a regular teen who wrote a fan fiction about the wonderful show Everwood. I also do not own Travel Scrabble® or the story Lord Of The Flies even though it is mentioned in this book.  
  
Summary: When Ephram finally decides to tell Amy how he feels, he is trapped with her in a room full of angst, tears, and love. Find out what happens! My first fan-fiction! Please read/review! From Amy and Ephram's P/O/V's.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Thanks to: Jen, Tara, and Christina to your wonderful reviews, you got your wishes! Kami: yep! I LOVED that episode! Willowph: Thanks for the review. I think I fixed the problem, please check and make sure for me. Is that better? Ditey: I didn't try to make that chapter so sexy, but I remembered the dream Ephram had at the beginning of the show, and I thought that it was still realistic. I wasn't sure if you liked it that way or not, but this one isn't so 'naughty'.  
  
BEFORE YOU READ: this story takes place after the episode (I'm not sure of the name if someone could fill me in) when Colin wakes up and Ephram and Amy kiss at the mine.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Ephram was ecstatic, if such a thing was possible. He knew they had Amy's cell phone if they absolutely had to leave, but he didn't think he'd mention that to Amy. He knew that even though they currently doing anything, it was obvious to him that they were bonding. And, this time no one could stop them, not bright, not even Colin. Ephram paid attention to his book and only looked up when he had the sneaking suspicion that someone was staring at him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In Amy's head was a flood of emotions. She HAD shouted that she loved Ephram, and rather then get upset when Ephram told her how he felt, she had found it amusing. Those feelings had come from somewhere, people just don't shout "I love you" every day, you know! She never knew her feelings for Ephram were so strong, but she didn't doubt it either. *But what about Colin? Am I so heartless that I'd just drop him? I hope not, but I have to do something. I don't love him anymore, but I don't hate him like I thought earlier.* Amy thought. She looked at Ephram and studied his face like a piece of art. He looked so thoughtful, so deep in the exploration of his book. He had such a Hamlet-y look about him. Actually, that's where she got her nickname for him, Ham. She also had a nickname, Grover, after her favorite little Muppet. No one called her that anymore except Ephram, but whenever someone else did call her Grover, it was always her brother, Bright making fun of her. Bright always was an Elmo person. *Elmo people just don't understand the goodness of Grover,* she thought. *Wait, that didn't come out right.*  
  
"Ephram?" she said suddenly, stealing him from the island and band of savage boys he had grown so fond of.  
  
"Yep," he answered while placing his bookmark in the book and setting it off to the side.  
  
"Are you an Elmo person?"  
  
"Nope, I always liked Big Bird, but now I think I like Grover a lot better," at this, Amy smiled. "Is that it?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was just wondering," she answered. Ephram looked at her questioningly. They looked into each other's eye's when Ephram suddenly jerked his head back and looked through his back pack. He reached in and found his Travel Scrabble set.  
  
"What's that still doing in there? We haven't used it in a month!" asked Amy, surprised.  
  
"I kept it incase we took the bus to Denver," he answered while looking at his feet. Amy knew to drop that subject.  
  
"Well, let's play!" she said ecstatically. They grabbed their letters, laughed at the ridiculous words, and played for an hour and a half. As they ran out of letters, the pressure was higher. Ephram was beating Amy by three points, but Amy had four letters left, and he only had two. Amy put hers down. K-I-S-S.  
  
"Ha! I win!" she shouted.  
  
"Not quite," Ephram said. He put his last two letters down, connected to Amy's word. He read the new word aloud. "KissMe," it read. He looked over into Amy's eyes as she leaned over and kissed him softly.  
  
"Congratulations," she said as she leaned over to claim another kiss. "I think you just won!"  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this one! It was really fun to write. Please review it! I really appreciate it and it helps me out. I enjoy them all, and so far I havn't gotten any that tell me I suck yet! Thanks again all you guys!  
  
Love,  
  
~*~Shelly~*~ 


	4. RiceARoni, The San Francisco Treat!

If Only. By: Shelly (singcraz)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own this show, the music, or the characters. I'm just a regular teen who wrote a fan fiction about the wonderful show Everwood. I also do not own Travel Scrabble®, Rice-A-Roni, or the story Lord Of The Flies even though they are mentioned in this fanfic.  
  
Summary: When Ephram finally decides to tell Amy how he feels, he is trapped with her in a room full of angst, tears, and love. Find out what happens! My first fan-fiction! Please read/review! From Amy and Ephram's P/O/V's.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Thanks to: Ditey: Thanks for clearing that whole thing up! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I know, if only things like Travel Scrabble could happen to normal (or at least semi normal!) people like us! *Sniffle*! Thanks for reviewing! Christina: I'm glad you liked the update! I hope you enjoy this one as well! Jen: Thanks for the review! I always like receiving e-mail!  
  
BEFORE YOU READ: this story takes place after the episode (I'm not sure of the name if someone could fill me in) when Colin wakes up and Ephram and Amy kiss at the mine.  
  
ALSO: This one is from Andrew and Delia's P/O/V's because I couldn't think of anything else for Ephram and Amy.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Dr. Andrew Brown looked at the clock hanging over the kitchen table. It was 8:30; Ephram was half an hour late for dinner. He looked down at the plate of Rice-A-Roni that he had made, all by himself. He had been pretty proud of himself. He had finally made a decent piece of food and Ephram wasn't there to celebrate with him! He was pretty mad. He picked up his spoon and put a large mouthful of the flavored rice in his mouth and chocked. *This is really bad!* he thought, *I can't even make something that just comes in a box! No wonder Ephram's not here!* Andrew swallowed the , ehem, stuff, and looked over at his younger daughter, Delia. She had her head leaning on her elbow and was spooning through the rice unenthusiastically. Her big, pouty lips were turned down a bit in a small frown and she was looking down at her plate.  
  
"Not very hungry, huh hun?" Delia shook her head slightly without looking up. "Yeah, me neither. Do you want me to get you something else?" he asked his daughter, concerned with her health.  
  
"Dad, where's Ephram?" she asked straight out. She straightened up in her chair and put her spoon down. She looked really upset and concerned, even more so than Andy.  
  
"I'm not sure honey, how come?" he answered.  
  
"He promised he would find me a movie that was better than Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory! He promised dad!" Andrew saw some tears well up in his daughter's eyes. He tried to make her feel better.  
  
"I thought last time it didn't scare you hunny! Didn't you have fun watching it?" he asked. This only upset her even more.  
  
"No! You didn't know because you weren't home! Not at all until I had already been asleep! I was really scared, those Oompa Loompa's, they already are giving me the shivers!" she yelled. *Man, I've gotta keep that girl from her brother rubbing off on her too much! A few weeks ago she didn't mind when I went to work.* he thought  
  
"Well, if Ephram doesn't get back by nine, I'll go look for him in the car," seeing that she wasn't anymore relieved, he added "you can come too," She brightened up slightly and told him she wanted to wait in her room. She walked down the hall, leaving her dinner at the kitchen table.  
  
"I've really got to shape up," Andrew said to himself as he poured the rice down the garbage disposal.  
  
* * *  
  
Delia walked around her small bedroom. She lay down on her bed and looked around the room. Her penguin hat was hanging on the doorknob, and she had a couple Avalanche posters on the wall. A few photos of her favorite baseball players were on the wall. She remembered when her mom helped her sneak the camera into the Dodger's game. She laughed a little bit, but then started crying. *Ephram's never home anymore,* she thought *he's always with his 'girlfriend' Amy. They are always together!* She rolled over onto her stomach and screamed into her pillow so no one would hear her. She was sooooooo angry!  
  
"Uhhhh! He makes me so mad! Both of them!" she whispered to herself. She sat up, walked to her CD player, and blasted Avril Lavinge. She had gotten the CD for Christmas from Ephram, thinking it would lure her away from pop music. Right no it was working. She left it on and half an hour later, when it was coming to an end, she heard the car pull out of the driveway. Her dad had already forgotten his promise to her. She lay back down, and soon she fell asleep.  
  
A/N: I know that was kind of out of character for Delia, but older siblings do tend to rub off on their kid siblings. It seemed a bit Ephram like. I really hope you like this one! Once again, please review; I really appreciate them!  
  
Thanks,  
  
~*~Shelly~*~ 


	5. LostAndFound

If Only. By: Shelly (singcraz)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own this show, the music, or the characters. I'm just a regular teen who wrote a fan fiction about the wonderful show Everwood.  
  
Summary: When Ephram finally decides to tell Amy how he feels, he is trapped with her in a room full of angst, tears, and love. Find out what happens! My first fan-fiction! Please read/review! From Amy and Ephram's P/O/V's.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Thanks to: Ghlover, timetravller, and saiyangirl16 for the reviews! Here's chapter 5! Jen: no, technically they were not going out in the last chapter, it was just that Delia had made an observation that he was always with Amy and hanging out with her. She probably noted when Ephram used to have girlfriends and thought it was the same sort of thing. Thanks for the review; I hope that cleared it up! Ditey and Christina: I liked adding in the Avril part because it isn't pop, and more Ephram-like. I also really like Avril, so I'm glad you liked the addition. Ditey: I know that title was a little weird, but I'm glad you got it after reading the story!  
  
BEFORE YOU READ: this story takes place after the episode (I'm not sure of the name if someone could fill me in) when Colin wakes up and Ephram and Amy kiss at the mine.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Ephram sat there under the small school desk, his lips still parted slightly, and his eyes still shut. He felt numb. warm, but numb. Amy had just kissed him, simple as that, as if nothing had ever been clearer to her. He finally opened his eyes, and saw her right there. She leaned in one last time, but he stopped her.  
  
"You know, this time you can't run." he said, his fingers on her lips, a small but strong barrier. His hands trembled a bit. "There are no stairs this time, no way out. If you do this." she interrupted him abruptly.  
  
"I know," she said calmly, almost too placidly. Ephram could feel his doubt about her feelings for him, but he could sense that she was telling the truth, and he slowly slid his fingers away from her mouth. "I'm serious." She finished as her moist lips seductively swept his collarbone. Ephram let out a sigh of relief, long and deep as if he had held his breath for the past 15 years. He crawled out from under the desk, and helped Amy up to her feet.  
  
"Come on," she said to him after wiping the dust off the back of her blue jeans. "Let's play a game!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Shut your eyes and count to ten," Amy told Ephram. She took his hands and covered his eyes with them. "And no peeking!" she added as she saw his eyes peeking from in-between his fingers.  
  
"One. two. three.." Ephram started playfully, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Amy turned and ran across the small classroom, and slid to the floor.  
  
"Four. five. six.seven." She pulled herself under the large teacher's desk, laid on her stomach, and pulled her knees to her chest.  
  
"Eight.nine. TEN!" Ephram opened his eyes and immediately saw Amy's cheap hiding place. But, he played along and walked slowly across the room, taking long, long strides. "Where could she be?" Ephram asked himself. Amy let a small giggle escape her lips. She knew that he knew where she was, but she enjoyed this mock game, just like a child.  
  
"Aha!" he shouted as he opened up a closet door. Finding only coats and some science supplies, he shut the door and went on with his search. Amy felt warm, tingly, butterflies swimming in her stomach as she peaked out from under the desk.  
  
"Oh, I know where you are!" he shouted again as he looked under a desk. "Damn," he said after having no luck. Amy had to fight the fit of giggles coming to her and the twinge in her lips. Ephram suddenly dropped to the floor in front of Amy's hiding place and looked under.  
  
"I found you!" he said.  
  
"You never lost me!" she answered as she pulled him under. She lay down on her back as his warm breath surrounded her. Ephram embraced Amy and she lay in his arms for a few minutes. It was so dark and so silent. She rolled over and kissed his lips over and over again. In the middle of a particularly long kiss, Ephram muttered something  
  
"Damn," Amy stopped and looked at him confused.  
  
"What?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Delia." he answered, a headache pounding on his forehead.  
  
A/N: was this one good? I hope so. It was kind of short but so was the last one. Please tell me if I should make them longer, shorter, more Any/Delia chapters. Please, I can only improve what I know to improve on! Thanks!  
  
~*~Shelly~*~ 


	6. Trouble In ShangriLa

If Only. By: Shelly (singcraz)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own this show, the music, or the characters. I'm just a regular teen who wrote a fan fiction about the wonderful show Everwood.  
  
Summary: When Ephram finally decides to tell Amy how he feels, he is trapped with her in a room full of angst, tears, and love. Find out what happens! My first fan-fiction! Please read/review! From Amy and Ephram's P/O/V's.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Thanks to: Moonlightdancer: I guess it was somewhat out of character for Andy and Amy, but I had to make Ephram and Amy together. Don't worry; Colin won't be left out of the story. He'll be in a later chapter. Jen, Hilary, Frodo, Fishgirl, Ditey, Videl757, all the anonymous reviewers, and Lauren. A lot of you mentioned all the fluff and romance in this, saying it was good. Well I agree with you guys, sappy-romance-lovers are the best! And Gnat10886: I didn't forget you. Thanks for the review. P.S. I read your story, it was great (the one about the booklover girl and the Superman guy, gosh, I can't remember what it's called, sorry!)  
  
BEFORE YOU READ: this story takes place after the episode 'Till Death Do Us Part' when Colin wakes up and Ephram and Amy kiss at the mine.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"... Delia? What are you talking about Ephram?" Amy asked confused.  
  
"Oh, god. Amy, I forgot. I promised Delia that I'd rent her a movie to make up for Willy Wonka. The Oompa Loompa's really freaked her out ... damn." Ephram scrambled out from under the desk. He had sworn to Delia that he'd get her something better; it would be their night. They'd watch the movie, hang out, eat junk food; he had to be there. She had been upset lately because he had been pre-occupied, and now, ugh, he was upset. * I'm becoming my father, making promises and breaking them. *He hated himself just then, and swore at himself for forgetting. He was pacing around the room, head in his hands, muttering God-knows-what. When he reached the wall, he pounded it with his fist, turned around, and started his pacing again. Amy ran up to him and stopped him. She took his hands, twined her fingers with his, and spoke to him gently. He leaned his head on her shoulder, and reluctantly cried a bit. * She can't see me like this! She just can't! Uggh! I hate this! * He thought to himself.  
  
"It's OK Ephram. Calm down, calm down, shhh, it's gonna be just fine... just fine ... just," she cradled him in her arms and whispered this to him over and over again. He started to calm down as she repeated those words, and smelled her shampoo. * She's going to think I'm a wimp! I'm not a wimp! I can take care of myself! I don't need a girl to support me! I'm strong; I lasted in New York for 15 years! I can take this by myself, I can ... * His legs gave out and he collapsed in her arms before he regained control of his body. * Oh, smooth, very smooth Ephram. Why don't you just pass out while you're at it! I'll bet she really likes you know! God I'm such a loser. * Amy set Ephram down on a desk.  
  
"I'm sure we can do something Ephram. I'm positive, just calm down It's gonna be OK." Amy ended. She sat in the desk next to his and unzipped her purse. She brushed her waist long hair out of the way and looked in. "Aha!" she exclaimed as she pulled out her cell phone. Ephram didn't want to leave, he just wanted to talk to Delia. He knew this was a once in a lifetime experience; no one ever gets stuck in a room with their crush. This was what you saw in the movies and on TV, not in real life! But he knew calling Delia would mean leaving, and maybe missing the chance of a lifetime.  
  
* What if Amy forgets all this, what if we get to school on Monday and treats me like normal again, as if none of this ever happened? Oh God, what if she makes me go to visit Colin with her again? I don't think I can handle that! I... *  
  
"Ephram, we can call your house! We can get out of here! You can call your sister, and I can call Bright, and it'll all be good!" Ephram's eyes sank when she mentioned Bright. Ephram knew that if Bright came and saw Ephram with his sister; hell, if he knew Ephram had kissed his sister, he would beat the shit out of him.  
  
* This sucks * Ephram thought.  
  
"Or maybe I'll just call my dad." Amy added, obviously realizing all of that about Bright too. Not like calling her father would be much better. "Maybe we'll just call your sister." Amy didn't want to leave either, but she thought she might starve if she didn't get out. Ephram's stomach growled loudly. He scolded himself once more and looked down as if he were embarrassed. "Don't worry about it. I'm hungry too," Amy said. She held them cell phone out for Ephram.  
  
"We could just order some pizza, you know, we don't have to leave!" Ephram said half jokingly.  
  
"Ephram." Amy convinced him. Ephram reached for Amy's cell phone. She handed it to him and he dialed the numbers reluctantly and held his breath.  
  
* Here goes nothing, * he thought as it started ringing. The phone rang six times before anyone answered. Just before the machine picked up, the phone was answered.  
  
"Hello?" came a little girl's voice over the other end.  
  
"Hey," he answered breathlessly as he exhaled.  
  
"Ephram?" the voice asked, a bit squeakily.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Oh," she said as she hung up the phone. Ephram heard the dial tone, as turned to Amy.  
  
A/N: Haha! CLIFFHANGER! Oooh, I'm so evil! (Evil cackle!) I'm kidding. Thank you guys for reading this. I am so sorry I took so long to update, I had a massive English project due. Well, once again, reviews are taken kindly!  
  
Love,  
  
~*~Shelly~*~  
  
P.S. I'll have another story out there soon called "Two Roads Diverged In A Yellow Wood" from the Robert Frost poem "The Road Not Taken". Read it if you'd like. It's also an Everwood-y. 


	7. We've Been Everywhere

If Only. By: Shelly (singcraz)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own this show, the music, or the characters. I'm just a regular teen who wrote a fan fiction about the wonderful show Everwood.  
  
Summary: When Ephram finally decides to tell Amy how he feels, he is trapped with her in a room full of angst, tears, and love. Find out what happens! My first fan-fiction! Please read/review! From Amy and Ephram's P/O/V's.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Cone: keep going I hope it got better.  
  
Otownroxx: thanx for the review. I've read some of your stuff, so I'm honored that you like mine!  
  
Larejedi: I think we're all softies at heart! :-)  
  
Jen: I'm glad you've stayed up to date on this story. I know how annoying it can be when an author hardly ever updates (I'm talking about myself here), but you've all been so forgiving!  
  
Heather: no more cliffies? But that's what makes it exciting! All right, I'll try (accentuation on the word 'try').  
  
Erriy: oh, please don't hate me! I couldn't live with myself! Heehee, glad you love this.  
  
Oh gosh, you guys. I'm so sorry that it's taken so long. Hopefully I wont get too many reviews yelling at me for this chapter, because it is...the last one. Yes, that's it. I don't think there will be an epilogue or anything, I am sorry. But just read, give me your final thoughts, and let it be done. P.S. There will be an author's note coming after this, so keep checking for that.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Is anyone there?" Amy asked as Ephram removed the phone from his ear. He looked stunned, as if it was impossible that his little sister could've hung up on him. It almost was, I mean, c'mon, it was Delia.  
  
"No, just the machine," he covered up. It would be so embarrassing for Amy to know that he had been defeated by an eight year old.  
  
"Oh, well, why didn't you leave a message? Here, try again," she said, urging him to call again. He couldn't deal with it if he was hung up on again, but defeated by Amy's gaze, he hit 'Redial' and called again. This time it really was the machine. He heard his own voice say, "Hey, you missed us. Too bad." In an extra sarcastic tone, and then the long and never ending 'BEEP'.  
  
"Hi, Delia. I know your there, but I don't need for you to pick up; I just want you to listen. I need to get home. I'm locked in a classroom at the school and I have no way of getting home unless you call dad and tell him I'm in room 16. Otherwise, I'll be stuck in here for hours and I may die of starvation-"  
  
"Good," he heard Delia say as she picked up.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Delia had no intention of picking up the phone. She sat in the chair next to the machine and listened to her big brothers story. She had felt cold when she first heard his voice, but it sounded like he was truly sorry and she couldn't help transforming into regular, sweet, naïve little Delia. She had picked up and tried to sound angry when he made the joke of starving to death, but truly she couldn't be mad. It was her big brother, the one other person she could talk to since her mom had died. It was hard growing up with boys for this past few months, but they weren't that icky if you got to know them, and much less icky then some of the miscreants they called 'girly girls' at her school.  
  
"Delia, you picked up," her brother answered.  
  
"Yeah, I'msorryI'llCallDadForYou." She slurred, not being able to put the cold shield up anymore. "Wait, if you're stuck in a classroom, how did you call here?" she asked suspiciously. "Your there with a girl! You didn't try to get home, did you? You just wanted-(sob)-wanted to see a different (sob/hiccup) girl!" she asked crying, her lip trembling. The phone seemed much larger and harder to hold up then before, but she held on as she cried.  
  
"No, Deils, she just, got, got stuck in here too, isn't that right Amy?" he lied, and Delia could tell.  
  
"Amy?!" Delia shrieked. "I knew it, Ephram! You're always with her! Go away, who cares if you get out?" Delia hung up again and ran upstairs, closing her door behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Go away, who cares if you get out?" pounded into Ephram's head. Now he was shocked. Delia had never ever yelled at him before, and he hoped it would never happen again. He decided he should lie again and not face the humiliation of being hung up on again.  
  
"Ok, Delia. That's dad's cell number? Ok, thanks. See ya later," he said onto the phone to no one. *Damn, I just dug myself into a big hole,* he thought as he pressed the 'END' button and held the phone out for Amy.  
  
"No, silly! Call your dad!" she exclaimed. Ephram looked at the phone in disbelief. He never really had to call his dad recently, so he didn't have the cell phone number memorized. But he remembered it being written in doctor-scrawl on a piece of paper. It was hung up on the fridge with a magnet for emergencies, and he tried to get a visual. He thought he remembered, punched in seven numbers, and some stranger answered.  
  
"Bonjour, je mappel Jacques Forestié. Leave a message after ze beep," came a French man's voice. Ephram immediately hung up and looked at Amy.  
  
"Wrong number," he said sheepishly as he tried again.  
  
"Hello?" his father's voice came over the line.  
  
"Hey dad. I'm stuck in a classroom with Amy at my school and we need rides home. Please," he said quickly to save embarrassment.  
  
"Haha! What were you doing in an empty classroom with a girl?" Andy asked.  
  
"Never mind, just come. Now, we're starved. And we're in room 16. Oh yeah, and all the doors are locked, so you'll have to call the administrator to get in here,"  
  
"How am I supposed to get that number?" Andrew Brown asked his son.  
  
"It's this new invention called a phone book. They have them at every gas station in the country. The guys name is Paul Shelling. Just hurry up," Ephram said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm turning into a 76-station right now, so just hang on. Give me this girl's cell phone number and I'll call you incase anything happens."  
  
"Here Amy, tell him your number," Ephram said while holding the phone out to Amy. She took the phone.  
  
"Hey Dr. Brown," she greeted.  
  
"Hello Ms. Abbott. How's Colin been doing?" he asked.  
  
"He's doing really well. Your surgery helped a lot. I still need to repay you. Now, this number is..." she gave him the phone number and Andy wrote it down. So did Ephram, for future reference, just in case. Amy hung up about a minute later.  
  
"He said he'd be here in about 30 minutes. Let's wait," she said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Approximately 30 minutes later:  
  
"So, are we together?" Ephram asked Amy.  
  
"Yea, I guess. I mean, if you want..." she trailed off.  
  
"No, the question isn't if I want to. It's not even if you want to. It's if you're ready," Ephram answered breezily.  
  
"What do you mean? Am I ready for what?" Amy asked puzzled.  
  
"Are you ready to dump Colin," a knot got caught in Amy's throat. This all came back to their conversation earlier. She liked Ephram a lot, but he was right. *Was* she ready to just get rid of Colin? He was just out of a coma, wasn't that mean?  
  
"I don't- know..." she thought it was Colin who wasn't ready to be let go, because her fear was that he'd be lonely, but really it was her who wasn't ready to let go.  
  
"See, it all comes down to this. It always has. You have to decide, and then you can get back to me," There suddenly was a loud banging on the door and the sound of rustling keys.  
  
Ephram heard a familiar voice say, "They're in here!" in a muffled shout, and Ephram stood up, fixing his hair slightly so it wouldn't be mussed from when he and Amy had been kissing under the desks. The door was open and they were freed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Amy sat down in the back seat of the Brown's green SUV, and buckled her seat belt. As they backed out of the school driveway, and started towards her house, an idea came to her head. Andrew had stopped to pick up Delia before hand, and she was sitting solemnly next to Amy.  
  
"Dr. Brown?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah kiddo?" he asked, looking back at her for a split second in the rear- view mirror.  
  
"Can we drive to Denver?" she asked, even sweeter as if her voice were made of honey.  
  
"Ummm, it's really late and that's pretty far, but... ok Call your dad or something first though, make sure it's ok with him. I don't want to be the subject of a voodoo doll tomorrow!"  
  
"Really?" she asked with disbelief.  
  
"Yes, but call." He urged. Amy promised she would on the way home, but never intended to.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
3 hours later.  
  
It was midnight, and Amy was driving around with Ephram and his dad in Denver. It was crazy, but important. Delia was warming up to Amy as Amy explained the whole thing and they talked a little, but heavier things were on Amy's mind, and she hardly paid attention to the conversation even though she had started it. They pulled over at the hospital where Colin had been held the past four months, and Amy was shaking when the car finally stopped. She promised she wouldn't be in there for more then 10 minutes, and asked if Ephram would go with her. He reluctantly held the glass door open and she walked in slowly. She walked to the intensive care unit, and the nurse welcomed her with a smile.  
  
"Isn't it a little late for you to be here Amy?" the woman asked.  
  
"I'm just glad you guys are open 24 hours around the clock. It was an emergency," she answered with a faulty smile. She opened the big door and entered Colin's room; Ephram sat in one of the steel chairs outside of the room. He could see Colin's expression: his head hung low, his eyes open sleepily, his mouth hung open. He looked like a drug addict, and with all the pills he was popping, it was explainable. But when Amy walked in, she smiled widely and truly, her pearly whites showing. But when she sat down in the chair, all he could see was her back and Colin's face. He couldn't read her posture, so he turned around and stared at the wall and flipped through the health magazines they had hanging on the walls. He sighed in exasperation and turned to see Amy's figure stand and start to walk out, then turn, run over, kiss Colin's forehead, and turn to leave again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm so sorry Colin. I love you so so much. My love for you is unexplainable; maybe it's more pity then true love now. It felt like we were soul mates, but what if you never remember me again? I'll tell you who we were though, so at least you'll remember this.  
  
Your name is Colin. You lived in Everwood, Colorado with your mom and dad. We dated for about a year, and I loved you. One day in July, we were swimming, you, me, and my brother Bright. He was your best friend. You took my cross necklace, and forced me in the water to get it. You always loved that necklace. I remember when you used to look at it intently and hold it in your hands, fingering its simple gold texture. I told you I loved you that day, and you didn't say it back. I was so hurt, maybe it was the situation, and maybe it was me. I may never know. But that day you got in a car accident when you went off-roading with Bright. You were stuck in a coma for a few months. While you were in that sleep, I met a boy named Ephram. He really liked me, everyone could tell. I liked him too, but I had you, and I couldn't let go. But I need to let go. Ephram's dad helped you wake up, but I fell for Ephram. I need him now. So, goodbye Colin," she ended as she started ran out, but once she was at the door, she turned and kissed his forehead. His face was so sad, so dumbfounded. She removed her cross necklace and clasped it around his neck. Colin's eyes were fixed on her still, and she left.  
  
Ephram stood up.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she answered. She took one last glace at Colin, then at Ephram, which only confirmed she had done the right thing.  
  
"Did you tell him?" he asked. Amy nodded, and it was done.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was three AM when they pulled into Amy's driveway. Ephram had switched seats with Delia, and he and Amy were in the backseat holding hands. When they stepped out and knocked on the door, Dr. Abbott answered. There was Ephram with his usual smirk, and Andy with his silly grin and holing a sleeping little girl in his arms. Standing in the middle of it all was Amy, his daughter.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" he whispered angrily while tying his robe around himself.  
  
"Everywhere," Ephram joked, pulling Amy into a hug.  
  
"I've got me a smart boyfriend," she said as she kissed him. Rose Abbott came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. The aging man looked as though he had seen a ghost, and shut the door slowly, leaving the couple outside.  
  
THE END 


	8. Sunshine, bunnies, and loads of hugs!

After Note:  
  
I'd like to thank the academy, and my cat for sitting on my notebook every time I tried to write in it.  
  
No, really I just wanted to say thank you to all you guys; my readers (that means you!), my reviewers, my beloved fans, my friends, and my dear family. You have all been really supportive and have helped me out, giving me ideas and encouraging me to keep going. Luckily I have had no contact with flamers or haters (thank God). I know I've already said thanks to all my reviewers in the beginning of every chapter, so I wont waste your time repeating all of them, but here are the other people who I didn't have a chance to thank before:  
  
Camille, my very very best friend and movie buddy for three years now (we did it! Longer then you expected, huh?)  
  
Stephanie, my best friend for 6 years and Camille's for 2, my one and only.  
  
Mama and Dad, I wouldn't be here without you! (Wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more!)  
  
Gregory Smith and all the other characters of the TV show Everwood; I couldn't have done it without you (literally!)  
  
Now to everyone else, don't worry, be happy, and always smile.  
  
Sunshine, bunnies, and loads of hugs,  
  
~*~Shelly~*~* 


End file.
